


She's Got a Sweet Right Hook

by dalniente



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: (for once), (kinda), Aftercare, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hard Porn Soft Feels, No Angst, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Soft sex, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, also there is a thing around his neck but it is not for asphyxiation purposes, mild inflation kink? maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalniente/pseuds/dalniente
Summary: Roxanne discovers she can fit her whole hand in places hands weren't meant to go. Megamind is screamingly pleased with this. (Takes place in the Dive-verse, but you do not need to have read Dive to enjoy this.)
Relationships: Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi
Comments: 32
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the hardest porn and the softest feels, _what_ am i doing with my life. enjoy!

"I had an idea," Roxanne says, and opens her sketchbook to pass it to her boyfriend. "It's….sort of a harness. With, um, with a silicone tube attached."

Megamind cocks his head, blinking at the drawing she's handed him, studying it.

"So…the tube would go into your slit," Roxanne explains, "and, and as it's inserted, you would position your penis inside it. Like a sleeve, sort of? It would, um…the idea is that it would stimulate you, but keep you from being able to move very much. And you couldn't extend, obviously," she adds, "since the harness would be blocking your slit."

Megamind stares down at the sketch, desire kindling and curling inside him as he imagines this—the stretch of his slit around the intrusion, the sweet torture of being unable to coil and touch himself as he usually can when he's aroused. He can absolutely see what she's getting at, here.

"So," Roxanne says, sounding nervous, "is that…do you think that's something you might be interested in, or…"

Megamind turns and kisses her, hard. "Yes," he purrs, when he comes up for air with his arms around her. "Yes, that sounds incredible. And you could keep me like that," he adds, "for however long you liked."

She grins. "I was thinking, if we made the straps thin enough, you could probably wear it under your clothes without it being too obvious."

"And I could wear a plug," he says, excited, his lips curving in a smile. "At the same time. This strap, here. That would keep it in place, keep me from messing with it, and I wouldn't be able to extend even after you take the harness off."

Roxanne laughs, surprised at this suggestion even though at this point she probably shouldn't be. "You're really into the whole overstimulation thing, huh?"

"I am into giving up control," Megamind says, his tone matter-of-fact. "You know this. I am into giving you the tools to turn me into a writhing, wailing mess."

Roxanne blinks, then smiles, slow and sly. "I can do that," she says, cupping his chin and rubbing her thumb down his soft goatee. " _Writhing_ , huh?"

His cheeks go hot and he bites his lip, but he doesn't look away. He nods.

"And what are your feelings on collars?" she murmurs, still holding his chin firmly in her hand and tipping his face up a little to bare his long throat.

Megamind gasps. "Oh," he says, sounding surprised and rather breathless at this. "Oh I've never—I haven't considered collars before. But—yes? I think yes? And, and my hands—tied."

Roxanne can't help the smile on her face. "Mmm," she says, stepping close to him and brushing her lips over the side of his neck so he catches his breath. "So, to recap. We have you, all hot and bothered with your slit stretched wide around my toy, shifting every time you move, with your cock trapped inside you. Not that you would be able to extend anyway, with my plug in your ass. And your hands are trapped, too, so you can't free yourself, and you can't touch yourself…your head under my control…oh, and if the collar was tall enough, fitted properly and braced against your shoulders, you wouldn't even be able to bend, would you? All you could do would be…" She trails off.

"Take it," Megamind finishes, his eyes dark. "All I could do would be to take it."

"Mmm," Roxanne says again, and kisses him. He licks into her mouth, hungry and wanting.

* * *

Megamind is nothing if not a craftsman, and the final product is something he really is excited about. Soft black leather and flexible silicone, and the silicone tube Roxanne described is long enough that Megamind is reasonably certain he won't be able to get free no matter how hard he tries.

She tries to suggest that maybe this first time, they should forgo the anal plug, focus exclusively on his slit, but Megamind insists on jumping right in.

"I'll be fine," he says. "I'll—Roxanne, really, we've done this before. It's just one addition to the usual complication!"

"Plus bondage," she argues, and he rolls his eyes.

"Which we have _also done before_. I'll be fine, I really—I really just want to _do_ this. Okay?"

She sighs and studies his face, all excitement and eagerness and sparkling green eyes. "Okay," she agrees, and he beams and punches the air. "But then I get to throw in a wild card, too," she adds, and Megamind grins.

"Yes, absolutely," he says, nodding. "Yes, wild card. You have good surprises. Now?"

Roxanne laughs. He's always so enthusiastic. "No, I need to prepare!" she exclaims. "Give me a few days to get everything together, okay? And I will blow your exceptionally impressive mind."

He cocks his head, and then a slow, wicked smile spreads across his face as he steps close and reaches down to squeeze her ass. He bumps their noses together. "Whatever will we do until then," he murmurs.

"Oh, you look like you just had an idea," Roxanne says, lips twitching, and Megamind shifts to grip her wrists and carefully cross them over the small of her back. He cocks an eyebrow at her, and she tips forward and kisses him, making no effort to uncross her hands. "Yeah," she says softly, smiling against his mouth. "Yeah, that sounds good."

* * *

(Her wrists remain behind her, and Roxanne winds up naked and suspended on her back in the air above Megamind's mattress, soft black ropes holding her weightless and bent double with her legs together for Megamind to play all sorts of fun games where Roxanne can't quite see what he's doing.)

(They have a nice time. They usually do.)

* * *

A week or so later, Roxanne reaches across the table to Megamind at lunch at the kitchen table in Evil Lair, then winks at him when he takes her hand and tilts his head at her. The dress Roxanne has chosen for this occasion is simple, black, and quite flattering on her figure, and easy to both don and discard: tiny silver snaps run from collar to hem with only a slim sash interrupting the line of them at her waist. She raises an eyebrow and absently thumbs the snap at her throat to show Megamind how easily her dress can be opened.

He colors as comprehension dawns. "Um," he says. "Um! Minion? What, what are your plans for the afternoon?"

Minion eyes him for a moment, then grins. "I had most of it blocked off for reef maintenance," he says lightly. "My most recent shipment of anemones and brain coral has proven healthy in the quarantine tanks and I want to move them over and help get them established in the main pool."

Roxanne makes an interested sound, still holding Megamind's hand, rubbing her thumb back and forth over his knuckles as she fiddles innocently with her collar. "Oh, I thought the brainbots handled reef maintenance?"

"They do," Minion confirms. "They do! But sometimes you just need a personal touch. It's been a while since I really got my fins dirty."

"Good," Megamind says, and clears his throat. "That's. Um. That's good."

Minion rolls his eyes. "I think I'll get going on that," he says. "It'll probably take me most of the day. I might just sleep there, in fact. You two have fun doing all kinds of things I wouldn't do."

Megamind chokes on his coffee, but Roxanne just laughs. "Thanks, Minion. Are you sure? I don't think we'll be terribly intrusive. It's a big lair."

He snorts. "I've been looking forward to doing this," he says, sounding amused but honest. "This gives me a good excuse."

"As long as we aren't chasing you away," Roxanne says, and Minion smiles at her as he shakes his head.

"I'm looking forward to this," he says again. "And it will be nice to stretch my fins. But thank you, Miss Ritchi, you're thoughtful."

* * *

Megamind leads Roxanne back to his room after lunch, then turns to face her as she closes the door. His eyes are wide and bright with excitement and nerves.

"You, ah. You have your wild card, I take it?"

Roxanne drops her purse on his dresser and takes out a black box about eight inches square. "Here, see what you think," she says, offering him the box to open.

"Ooh," Megamind says, a moment later. He pulls the anal plug from its place to turn it over in his hands. "Oh, it's—different!"

It is a slightly different shape than he's used to. Its flare is wider and it has a little more heft to it than he was expecting, which is going to be a challenge, but the material of the plug is also a little softer than his usual and that should help balance things out somewhat. The important part is that once the plug is inside him, it won't be going anywhere without help, and neither will Megamind's cock.

And he knows it. He looks up at his girlfriend, his partner, all his nervousness extinguished in favor of delighted anticipation. "It's perfect," he tells her, grinning. "It's exactly what I had in mind."

She smiles back, equally excited. "Clothes off, please," she says, in a tone that brooks no argument. "I'll be right back, I want to wash my hands."

Megamind nods.

* * *

When she returns, he's fully nude, lying quietly on his back and waiting for her with his hands laced together over his stomach. He has a high blush of lavender-pink already warming across his cheeks and up his ears as Roxanne grins and climbs onto the bed.

"Knees apart," she tells him, and Megamind pulls his legs up and puts his feet on the covers of his bed and opens himself to her, taking a soft breath at the rush of heat that sweeps through him.

Roxanne kneels between his legs and trails her gaze up his body, and Megamind feels himself flush hotter. He always does when Roxanne looks at him with such obvious desire, but doubly so when she's fully clothed and he isn't. The disparity makes him feel…kept, sort of. Makes him feel as though he's offering himself as a toy for Roxanne to use or play with or discard. It adds something.

(There's danger in vulnerability, and some fear, but that's part of the appeal. And Megamind knows he's safe. Knows he can give himself to Roxanne and she will take care of him.)

She slides her hands gently up and down his thighs, still smiling at him. "This is going to be fun," she says, and reaches for the lube.

Megamind swallows, smiles back. "I know I've been looking forward to it," he says. " _Ah_ —"

Roxanne works him open on her fingers with gentle but businesslike efficiency, and Megamind gasps and twitches, winces once or twice. They haven't undergone any real foreplay, since this is simply preparation for the main event, but it is—still—wow—

"Easy," Roxanne murmurs, finally pressing the tip of the slickened plug against him. Megamind bites his lip hard and does his best to relax. The lubed toy is warmed a little, at least; Roxanne kept it tucked under her leg for him so it wouldn't be cold.

"Yes," he says when she pauses. He shifts his hips, grinds down on the plug; no foreplay, but god, he wants it. "Yes, keep going, keep—oh god—oh god oh god—"

He whines as the plug finally slides home, as his body finally accepts the intrusion. The toy presses against the retractor muscles behind his ventral sheath, pins them in a way that will keep them from flexing.

"How's that?" Roxanne asks, wiping the lube off her hands with a hand towel she brought with her from Megamind's bathroom. "Any discomfort?"

Megamind rolls his hips once, then repeats the move with more certainty. "No," he says. "It feels a little, ah…stronger? I suppose? than the others. But no, it's not uncomfortable. I like this one; the shape of it is…interesting."

Roxanne releases a breath, nods. Megamind cocks his head at her.

"I am exceptionally flexible," he says. "You know this. You don't have to worry about me."

She looks down at him with a frowny sort of smile, and then she crawls forward a little and drapes herself up over his body, covers him up and presses him down. Megamind makes a sound of pleased surprise and Roxanne kisses him.

"You," she says when she breaks the kiss, brushing the backs of her fingers over the curve of his head with familiar fondness, "are ridiculous. I love you; of course I'm going to worry over you."

Megamind sifts a hand into her hair and tugs her back down for another kiss.

"I love you, too," he tells her when they part. She knows, of course, but Megamind is certain he will never tire of telling her.

Roxanne sits up (with a small wet spot on the front of her dress where his slit was pressed against her), then smirks at him and hands him the harness and withdraws to watch.

Taking a deep breath, Megamind sits up a little and slides his slender legs into the loops of the leather rather than unbuckle and re-buckle them. Then he parts his knees, and uses his fingers to hold the lips of his ventral slit apart so he can slip the lubricated silicone sleeve inside of himself.

He isn't looking at Roxanne for this but his ears are burning anyway; he knows she's watching as he spreads himself for her. But he can let himself be shy with Roxanne; he doesn't have to be the supervillain for her—he can just be hers, to have as she likes. He can let himself be with her, but more importantly, he can let himself _be_ , with her.

He gulps and glances up at Roxanne through his eyelashes, and she licks her lips, grins wider at him. Megamind feels his breath catch. He gasps through his nose and can't help the small nose he makes as he slides the toy neatly into place around his cock, stretching his ventral sheath wide, then wider.

Oh—that's—ohhh wow—

Finally it's all the way inside him, his cock twitching involuntarily at the sensation of being fully enveloped this way while still retracted; god, that's—

It is shaped for him: thinner silicone at the end deepest inside him, where he's thickest; a much thicker, stiffer silicone base around the narrow tip of his penis, trapping him and preventing him from doubling back on himself. The external diameter holds his slit open, dilates him, but he's utterly unable to curl and twist inside himself the way he usually does when he's turned on. Which he very much is, right now, especially with Roxanne's eyes on him and the clothing disparity in play.

"Still okay?" Roxanne asks. Megamind nods, lying back on his elbows.

"Feels weird," he says, blinking, taking a moment to breathe.

"Weird bad?"

"No, just…very strange. Full? I feel…heavy."

Roxanne hums and comes to sit between his legs on the bed so she can fasten the belt around his slim hips. The strap where the silicone sheath is attached is very slightly textured against the soft skin of Megamind's ventral slit, which—oh, that's—more sensitive than usual, held open the way it is. He gasps as she fastens the belt to hold the strap flush with his body and pin his cock inside him.

"How's that?" Roxanne smooths her hand over the plane of his abdomen, which is rounded just a touch more than usual. If you didn't know how flat he usually is, you'd never know the difference, but the difference is there. "Can you stand up? Is it something you can walk in?"

He lies still and continues to just breathe. Everything already feels pretty intense, as far as passive stimulation goes. But intensity is the name of the game, and so Megamind slowly sits up and swings his feet down onto the floor as Roxanne moves away from him.

He pauses for a moment, biting his lip again as the change in position presses the plug deeper inside him, then gets to his feet. "Oh," he says, breathless, feeling the silicone curve below his belly as he stands. "I—yes, I can—I can walk—"

"Let me see."

He swallows, then slowly walks to the wardrobe and back, trying to keep his gait as normal as possible. The textured silicone moves as he does, which is nice, but the way it shifts against his entrance—also nice, but extremely distracting; there is no relief to the stretch of his slit. And the plug shifts, too, as his hips move; it rubs and presses against his unusually full ventral sheath and that's—wow, that's—wow.

He grips the bedpost, standing up straight. "That feels fine," he says, in what he assumes is his normal voice—although judging by Roxanne's expression, he's blushing rather badly. "That feels okay. I think I'll be fine."

"You _look_ fine," she says, raking her gaze down his body and back up again in a way that really makes the double meaning clear. He grins, embarrassed to be so flustered by what's basically just a glorified plug and gratified that Roxanne seems pleased with this, with him, so far.

Then she leans back on her hands and cocks an eyebrow at him. "Now let me see you get dressed."

Ohhh boy. Yes, okay, that's—

By the time he finishes buttoning his shirt over his undersuit, Megamind is breathing hard. Bending isn't difficult, exactly, but it is…an experience. The silicone presses deeper and pulls shallower, moving up and down over his length in maddeningly small increments, and he can already feel himself swelling, can feel the silicone getting snug around him.

He faces Roxanne. His ears heat as she studies him, grinning, but—well, he did it. He got dressed.

"Well done," she says, grinning at him as she picks up the collar they discussed before. She holds it up. "Shall we?"

He nods.

the ends of the collar are flared out, fitted to rest on his shoulders and support his jaw and the back of his head without biting into his skin, but this has the added effect of preventing him from turning very much. If he wants to look down, he'll have to bend at the waist—which is going to be fun, wearing the harness—and slouching is going to be difficult.

When she finishes with the snaps, Roxanne turns him, guides him to stand in front of his full length mirror. And oh—oh, he looks—surprisingly poised, like this, his head up and tilted back slightly. It's how he stands when he's trying to look haughty or proud, but the bright flush of pink along his cheekbones and up his ears belies him. The collar comes up from beneath the collar of his shirt, snaps disguised as shining buttons curving up and around his long throat to end just below his ear. It certainly is a striking look, and there's no external indication that he's wearing anything untoward.

"Take it off if it gets too uncomfortable," Roxanne warns, because they've not tried this before and neither of them is sure how long Megamind will be able to put up with something hugging his throat like this.

And Megamind agrees, but. He's not taking it off.

"Kiss me," he says, and then, when his partner raises her eyebrows, "please?" Roxanne likes to hear him beg, he knows, and Megamind is no longer shy about doing so. "Please kiss me, Roxanne; I want to be kissed, please."

She smiles and reaches for him. The shoes he's wearing have no lifts in them, and with Roxanne in heels and the collar on, Megamind's face is the perfect height and perfect angle for Roxanne to cradle his jaw in her hands and kiss him absolutely breathless as she pets her thumbs over his cheeks. She takes his mouth with her tongue and gentle teeth and kisses him until he whimpers into her. When at last she breaks away with a soft gasp, Megamind sways after her—then frowns when she doesn't oblige him.

"Oh," Roxanne says, lips twitching as she catches her breath, "I almost forgot your surprise," and she pulls something out of the pocket of her skirt—does something to it that—

Megamind jumps. The plug in his ass is vibrating. Not hard, not difficult to handle, but oh, that's going to be…yes. That's going to be very yes.

"Think you can handle it?" Roxanne asks. She's smirking as she says it, she sounds like she's teasing him, but she's watching his face closely.

"Temptress," he says, recovering himself somewhat. He shifts his hips a little. "What a nice surprise. Yes, I can handle it."

Roxanne cocks an eyebrow, but nods. "Well," she says. "Now I guess we just…go about our days…"

"But I don't know about the time limit," Megamind adds. The two of them agreed on an hour as the goal; Megamind has worn a plug for much longer but neither of them is sure how much will be too much with the silicone cock sleeve and the collar in play. "This is…I don't know if…"

"Do you need to stop?" she asks.

Megamind shakes his head, such as he can. "No, no—I just—it's—very. A lot."

She cups his cheek. "Half an hour, maybe?"

He nods. "I'll be checking on the auxiliary feedwater pumps. Come find me there?"

Roxanne blinks. She's familiar with what feedwater pump maintenance entails, and the fact that Megamind chose that task for his first attempt at this is…surprising. "You sure you don't want to take it easy?"

He scoffs. "I'll be fine," he says, sounding far more sure of himself than he feels. Judging by Roxanne's expression, she isn't fooled. "I deal with distractions all the time! This is just another distraction!"

Roxanne snorts, but all she says is, "Okay. I'll find you there," and leans forward to brush a final, teasing kiss over his lips. "No cheating."

Megamind gulps.

* * *

Half an hour later, Megamind has all but completely given up trying to check on the pumps. It's a relatively routine task, one he can do almost without thinking, but it does require him to climb a bit and that's…not something he can do right now, it turns out. He makes it through three of them, but he's trembling badly by the time he crawls down onto solid ground from the third. He's five rungs up the fourth ladder when his knees buckle and he has to catch himself and carefully drop to the floor.

God. Okay. He pauses, breathing slowly— and then the low vibration humming through him switches without warning to a steady pulse. Megamind cries out and actually stumbles, catches himself and turns to lean back against the wide ladder, presses a hand to his stomach.

Oh, that's—that's—not so bad, actually, but it is—definitely an adjustment. It isn't even a particularly strong vibration, he's just—a mess, currently. He feels his abdominal muscles clench and he groans as his cock spasms reflexively inside him, trying again to pull free of its prison.

He's not going anywhere. Especially not with the anal plug involved. He briefly considers calling this off, or at least changing the plan somewhat, but any adjustments will require him to take off his clothes and his undersuit. The idea of that much movement right now, in this state, unassisted, makes his head swim.

Besides, this is just as delicious as he imagined it would be. Frustrating, yes (especially because he can already tell the collar is going to have to go and that's disappointing), but in a good way.

He pauses, trying to collect himself, but it's just not happening. After a few moments, he carefully lowers himself to his knees on the floor with his legs spread in an attempt to ease the pressure on his aching ventral slit. It's embarrassing but no one is around to see, and he just—he can feel how wet he is and he's pretty sure this undersuit is not going to survive. His usual lubrication has been building the way it always does when he keeps himself retracted despite his arousal, which is fine, he was expecting that—but he also expected that he would stop producing at some point, which hasn't happened yet. His undersuit is soaked. The polyethylfullerene is not designed for moisture wicking, as Megamind can't sweat, and its structure holds onto liquid uncomfortably well if it isn't exposed to air. It dries quickly enough in the open, but under his clothes like this…it's never been a problem before, but then, Megamind has never done this before. The glands on his cock are working overtime to produce fluid in a vain attempt to assist in extending, filling the meager spaces in the silicone until it spills out over the top of his prison and further slickens his inner walls, leaks out around the leather harness and into his undersuit. He feels his wetness against his skin every time he moves, and—

Anyway. Megamind is currently a mess in more ways than one.

And he can't _move_. He is quite literally wetter than he has ever been in his life, he can _smell_ how aroused he is, but he can't move or get any relief or do anything but twitch ineffectually and whimper into the silence.

Maybe—maybe he could—

He swallows, feeling the collar tight around him, then slowly cups a hand over his groin, rocks into his palm. Searing sensation makes him jerk and yelp as the silicone inside him presses deeper and moves over his trapped cock, shoves into the sensitive skin at the base of it; the leather strap shifts against the heated, wet flesh of his ventral slit, and—

His orgasm is unexpected, immediate, and extremely unsatisfying, and it does nothing to ease his desperation. In fact it's worse, now, his sensitivity increased twofold; Megamind whines, sticky and aching.

And that's when the pulsing vibrator in his ass goes back to a steady, excruciating hum, on what Megamind swears is a higher setting than before. He yelps again and sways on his knees, hands flying back to his abdomen.

"Oh, sweetheart," Roxanne says, approaching with a smile that can only be described as wicked. "Oh, sweetheart, you do look like you're taking the distraction well. Barely distracted at all."

Megamind lifts his gaze to hers, ears burning, completely unable to refute her or even really think about anything except _need you_ and _please touch me_ and _get this thing out of me_.

"You're just on your knees on the floor for your health, surely," Roxanne says, grinning down at him. She holds out her hands to help him up—but he shakes his head.

"Right here," he gasps. "Can't walk. Already sent the brainbots away. Please."

Roxanne raises her eyebrows, but she nods. She came mostly prepared; she had been wondering if he would say that. He seemed like he was already suffering when he finished getting dressed, and then walking all the way down here, climbing ladders…

"All right," she says, "but I am going to need you to stand up for me so I can put you where I want you."

"Going to have to take off the collar first," he gasps, finally reaching up and unsnapping it. "Can't—can't—"

He gets it off and drops it on the floor, his cock jumping helplessly inside him at the feeling of the lair's cool air on the heated skin of his neck and shoulders. He tips his head back, briefly relieved.

Roxanne helps him to his feet. And his hands are shaking badly so she helps him out of his clothes, too, delighted at how he presses into her touch everywhere he can. He's shivering, and—oh, wow—the groin of his undersuit when she peels it down his legs is completely slick, dark with moisture.

"Goodness," she murmurs. "Not distracted at all, huh?"

(It's a good thing the harness covers his slit; Roxanne can smell his arousal and she would fuck him on her tongue until he begged her to stop.)

"Oh god," Megamind gasps, one arm around her shoulders to keep himself upright and his other hand fumbling for the buckles on the harness. "Oh god oh god oh god—please—"

"Not yet. Harness stays on for now. Step over here," she says, and she guides him back over to the ladder and turns him to lean back against it. "Standing?" she asks, but Megamind shakes his head, so she helps him down onto his knees again. He has to put his legs on either side of the ladder in order to keep leaning on it, but he doesn't protest at all, just spreads his legs and goes down to his knees and settles there without complaint. The ladder is angled slightly, and he can relax just a little with the cool metal bars offering something like relief. There's a rung behind his head, just at the top of his spine; Megamind tips his head back to avoid pressing the sensitive back of his neck against it, then leans there and breathes, throat bared, thin chest rising and falling.

Oh, yes. This will work. Roxanne was planning to take him to bed, but this will definitely work.

She brings his wrists together and secures them to one of the rungs above his head with a long scarf made of black silk, one of several she acquired for this purpose. She knows her ropes, knows how to fold and loop the silk around his wrists so he can't pull free or get at the knot very easily. And she doesn't stretch his arms straight—she chooses a rung that will keep his elbows bent, to allow her some access to his shoulders. Megamind opens his eyes and watches her do this, blinking, but he doesn't do much more than flex his fingers and twist his hands a little.

She ties his legs as well, binds his thighs to the sides of the ladder just above his knees. There's no way he's closing his legs with the ladder between them like this; it's more for aesthetic than anything else, and to remind Megamind where he is and the control he's under. Same with his neck: she guides his head back to lean against the rung behind him properly—his whole body jerks at this and he catches his breath—and then she loops a length of silk across the front of his throat just under his chin and up, over, and around the bar behind his head on both sides to pin him there. She ties the ends under his chin in a loose bow so that the trailing silk _just_ brushes over his collarbones; the stark black of the silk highlights the sharp line of his jaw and the length of his bound throat amazingly well.

Megamind does not protest this, either. He's breathing very hard, now, and Roxanne amps up the intensity on the vibrator for a moment just to see what happens. Megamind cries out and jumps, twists against the silk in a way Roxanne thinks is probably involuntary, and she brings the vibrations down again. Megamind slumps against the bindings at his wrists and throat, panting.

"Please," he gasps. "Please, please—I need—Roxanne, I—please, oh—"

"Begging already," Roxanne says, in a tone of surprise, and Megamind whines. "Whatever is the matter?"

"I can't _move_." He rolls his hips, then arches his back, shudders. "I can't move, I can't—and the vibrator, it—oh, I can feel it against my—and I can't _move_ , and—and I'm so full—it's so deep, my stomach is—"

"You know what to say if you need to stop," Roxanne begins, and Megamind huffs at her and rolls his eyes, wrinkles his nose.

"Yes, yes; I'm not complaining." His usual impatient attitude shines through his arousal for a moment. "I'm just—in agony, here, and I can't—do anything about it."

Roxanne smiles slowly. "Yes," she says, keeping her tone very soft, "but that was the point, wasn't it." Megamind blinks, then flushes and bites his lip, drops his gaze. "You love this, don't you." His blush spreads up his ears, and Roxanne steps back to admire her handiwork. God, he's gorgeous—black leather straps riding his slim hips, arms bent and hands bound above his head, on his knees with his legs spread wide on either side of the ladder behind him.

"I wish you could see yourself," Roxanne tells him, and Megamind flexes his hands against his restraints. "You look so perfectly desperate, waiting for me to free you."

Megamind waits, hips twisting, as Roxanne circles him slowly, heels clicking on the floor. She stops behind him and rubs her palm across the blue dome of his crown—and then she moves lower and brushes her thumb over the thin skin at the top of his spine, just above the rung of the ladder. Megamind whines again; with his neck tied in place the way it is, he can't pull away at all.

"You really could not have picked a better location for this," Roxanne says, sweeping her thumb back and forth so Megamind jerks and twitches. "Is this bar going to be a problem?"

"Already a problem," Megamind gasps, and Roxanne laughs.

She crouches behind him and runs her hands slowly up his calves, then back down to his ankles—and then she slowly, painstakingly drags his feet together behind him and ties his ankles together there, turning Megamind's legs and forcing him to arch his back and fully present his groin. He groans at the shift in position, but again, does not actually protest. Not until Roxanne leans forward and licks a wide, slow stripe up the back of his neck, then turns her head and presses her lips to the skin over his spine and sucks hard, flickering her tongue against him and scraping her teeth. Megamind's shoulders jerk and he releases a small, pained sound, wordless and begging.

Roxanne pulls back with a pop and presses her fingertips against the purpling bruise she left there.

"Please," Megamind says, breathless and trembling. "Please, I can't—Roxanne, I'm—"

She gets to her feet and comes around to stand in front of him. His eyes are closed. "You did say," she says, "I could keep you like this for however long I liked. And I like to see you like this; you're so pretty this way—let me see you try to get free, my love."

He gulps, but obliges her, arching his back even farther with a low moan and moving his hands and arms so he can pull at the knot at his wrists with his long fingers. He can't move his hips much, Roxanne is gratified to see. He can't thrust, and he can't shrink away here, either. Not where it counts.

All he can do is take it.

"Hmmm," Roxanne says, and kicks the vibrator up just a little so he falters, mouth falling open and breath catching as his hips sort of stutter in their harness. Taking advantage of his distraction, she adjusts the binding on his wrists to incorporate his hands as well, crossing his palms above his thumbs. There: now he can move his fingers and turn his hands a little, but the knot is fully behind the rung of the ladder; he'll have to use his arms to gain any leverage…and Roxanne smiles and uses the last two scarves to lash his bent elbows securely in place against the ladder.

When she's finished, Megamind is well and truly trapped.

"Try again now," Roxanne says, waiting behind him to see if she needs to adjust anything. Megamind takes a deep breath and wriggles, muscles moving under his skin as he claws at the silk across his palms and twists his body—twists again, blinking and struggling with increasing urgency despite how it must make the harness shift inside him—but finally he slumps back, panting.

"Um," he says, breathless. "This is—wow, you've really—thought this through."

Unable to move, unable to touch himself, and most importantly, unable to free himself. Perfect.

Megamind gazes up at her, blinking, as Roxanne moves to stand in front of him. She reaches down to tip his head back and caress his cheek, and her beautiful blue toy follows where she guides him, offers no resistance. His lips are parted, he's breathing hard.

"I love you," she tells him, her voice soft. She cups his chin. "Megamind, you are beyond breathtaking and I love you so much. Absolutely, entirely. Do you know that?"

He tips his head to press his lips to the base of her palm. "I do," he says. "Yes. Roxanne, I—and I love you, too, but I—god, please, I can't—I need—"

She smiles and crouches in front of him for a moment. "Uncomfortable, are we? I suppose I could help with that." She smooths her hand flat over his very full abdomen, presses gently so he bites his lip, massages his belly. "Your poor cock, all dressed up inside you with nowhere to go."

He looks up at her, blushing and panting, his pupils dilated. "Roxanne," he whispers.

She grins and straightens. "Or I could leave you here," she muses, watching his eyes widen, watching his throat move against the silk as he swallows. "Get you a couple of pillows for your knees and just…let you stay here for the night. Thoughts?"

Megamind stares at her, frozen and wide-eyed and hopelessly aroused as he struggles to figure out what response she's looking for.

After a moment, Roxanne steps back. "I think I will," she decides, and turns away. Megamind lurches against the silk.

"Roxanne no! Nononono! Please, please don't—please stay—please don't leave me like this; I can't—I'm—"

"All right," she says, turning back, heart squeezing at the panicky note in his voice. "But I really do want to go grab some pillows; I wasn't expecting to do this kneeling. I'll be right back, okay? You've made it this far, you can make it another five minutes."

Megamind blinks, but he slumps against the ladder and stops struggling. "I—yes. Okay. That's okay. Kiss first?"

God, he's such a love. She bends down and kisses him with one hand cupping his chin and the other on the crown of his head, holding the sensitive dip at the top of his spine hard against the metal bar behind it. Megamind moans into her mouth and drags his teeth over her lip when she pulls back. His eyes are burning, dark with arousal and affection.

Roxanne smiles at him. "I will be back," she promises, and then she walks briskly away, pulling out the remote for the vibrator as she goes so she can switch the steady hum back over to a hard, heavy pulse. Megamind cries out behind her in dismay, and the echoes of his tortured voice follow her up the stairs.

* * *

She comes back with more than just pillows. She'd had an idea a few months ago for a low sort of portable nest-bed, because sometimes she wakes at night and finds Megamind hasn't come to bed, and she has to wander Evil Lair until she finds her sweet overlord curled up in a chair or slumped forward and drooling onto his blueprints somewhere. It would be good to have a bed the brainbots could bring them, so that she doesn't have to wake him to stumble all the way back to his bedroom.

So she had the bots create a sort of woven-PVC nest. Circular, lightweight, lined with cushions and padding. Perfect for curling up in, big enough for two, with silent graviton hoverpanels to allow it to slide effortlessly, weightlessly up and down flights of stairs. She brings this back downstairs with her, along with several bottles of water and some towels and blankets.

The vibrator is audible from halfway across the room and Megamind is releasing high, choked sounds with every gasp, his hips twitching in a way Roxanne is pretty sure means he's trying to thrust but can't manage it in this position.

"Oh, you like that?" Roxanne asks dryly as she approaches with the pillow basket at her heels. Megamind whines at her and jerks his hips a little—then winces, hisses between his teeth. She grins and crouches beside him, helps him lift his knees enough that she can work a couple pillows underneath them. "Better?" she asks.

"Marginally," he replies, his voice tight. "Roxanne, _please_ —"

"Water first," she says, retrieving a bottle and uncapping it and holding it to his mouth. He drinks.

Putting anything in his stomach right now must feel like a terribly tall order, but Roxanne doesn't want him to get dehydrated before they've even really gotten started. Megamind goes with it, and then he gasps as Roxanne pets her fingertips down the length of his throat.

"There," she says, laying the empty bottle aside. She leans in and kisses his lips, rubs her hand over his leg and gives the muscle a firm squeeze. The skin of his inner thighs is entirely slick, now, shiny with the fluid leaking out from behind the leather strap between his legs.

"Well, now," she says, impressed. "You really are desperate, aren't you? I don't think I've ever seen you this wet."

"I don't think I've ever _been_ this wet," Megamind gasps. Roxanne laughs.

She massages his thighs, running a fingernail along the straps of the harness, back and forth along the belt at his hips and trailing teasingly between his legs, and Megamind begs and begs her to please let him go, please, he can't move, please Roxanne, he's so wet, he needs her so badly. She laughs and kisses him and plays with him, and Megamind pleads with increasing desperation, shivering as she touches him.

"You can take it," she soothes, petting him. "You can. I know what you can take, sweetheart; you can stay like this for as long as I want you to."

"Yes," he gasps. "Yes, but—please, _please_ , I need—everything is so—it's so much—"

She kisses his throat and drags the nails of her pinkie and pointer fingers up and down the wet skin on either side of the strap between his legs. "Your poor slit," she says, smiling as he whimpers and squirms. "You've never stretched it like this before, have you?"

He shakes his head.

"Does it hurt?"

"Sore," he gasps out. "It's so—so—wide, and I'm—every time the strap moves, it's—ah—"

"Let's see, then," Roxanne murmurs, and she finally, finally begins to unbuckle him. She undoes the loops around his legs, first, trailing her light touch over his thighs for a moment before opening the belt at his hips. And then, slowly, she begins to slide the toy out of his body.

Megamind gasps, chokes, cries out at the sudden smooth friction after so much nothing. And then Roxanne presses it back into him, and his voice cracks on another high-pitched cry—

Roxanne pauses. "Okay?"

"Again, again, _fuck_ ," Megamind begs, so Roxanne grins and grips the slick belt and pushes the sleeve back into his slit and onto his oversensitive cock, fucks him with it that way as he bites his lips and jerks his hips and cries at her.

He also jumps every time her fingers brush the skin of his slit, she notices, and that's…hmm.

Finally she slips it out of him and sets the harness aside. Megamind's sex is more flushed than she's ever seen it, a deep rose-lavender; the lips of him are swollen and relaxed and dripping with shining fluid. Roxanne strokes her fingertips down lovingly over the soft cleft of flesh and Megamind whines, panting, and his hips tremble against her hand, all the motion he can manage with his legs turned the way they are.

He must be aching. Fuck, but he's hot like this, at Roxanne's mercy, ready and willing to fall apart in Roxanne's hands.

"Oh," she says, petting him again. "You like this?" She palms his slit, then rubs her thumb across it. Megamind bites his lip, so she does it again, then runs a single fingertip up and down along him, grinning as he tries and fails to push himself onto her teasing finger. "You do like this," Roxanne tells him, her voice dry. At this point, she knows his limits—most of them—knows how to please and torment him. It doesn't hurt to ask, and she plans to, but she's also secure enough to tell him. And sure enough, he hisses at her, embarrassed.

She laughs at him and leans in, kisses his mouth and his throat and his shoulders—and then she moves to brace herself against the ladder with both hands as she begins to suck and bite at him, painting a constellation of little marks across his skin with her mouth their only point of contact. Megamind whines and makes soft, cut-off whimpering sounds, begging without words; by the time Roxanne finishes raising a particularly dark bruise on one of the tendons of his throat, he's all but crying with need.

"Now, now," she murmurs, "be patient," licking a slow, teasing line over his clavicle as she trails her fingertips in loops and spirals down over his chest to play with his ventral slit again. She pets him softly there, drags her fingernails over him so his hips jerk and he releases a soft, agonized whimper.

Roxanne puts her lips to his ear. "You're mine," she breathes, raising shivers all down his side as she cups him between his legs and squeezes him there so he moans, "you are mine and you can scream all you want, Megamind; I'm afraid no one can hear you."

He gulps, panting, as she rubs and caresses him. "Not—going to scream."

She arches her eyebrows. "Aren't you," she says dryly, and Megamind cries out again as she finally sinks a finger into him. The tip of his cock curls around her immediately, desperate for contact. "We'll see. Look at you, sweetling," she purrs as Megamind's hips twitch weakly under her hand. She nips the rim of his ear and grins at how his breath catches when she begins to finger him slowly. "God, look at how wet you are, my darling. Enjoying yourself? Are you?"

Megamind flushes, bites his lip again, but he manages a nod and a choked, breathless, "Mm-hm."

"Good," she whispers, and presses a second finger inside him. His eyelids flutter. "I really do wish you could see yourself. You're so hot like this, so hot for me."

He moans. "Antanaclasis," he gasps. "Well done."

She blinks, momentarily thrown. "What?"

"Ant-antanaclasis," Megamind says again, stammering. Roxanne is making sure to press the backs of her fingers to the edges of his slit with each firm thrust of her hand. "it's—a word, same word repeated with a different meaning—hot, as in attractive; hot, as in aroused—"

Roxanne snorts. "You never stop thinking, do you?"

"It's a gift," he pants, grinning at her, and then he cries out sharply as Roxanne adds a third finger and twists her hand so she's working him broadside, pushing the sides of him apart. She can feel the end of his penis curling and writhing inside him, flickering against her fingertips as she opens him back up and sends more slick fluid dripping down his straining, trembling legs.

"Oh—oh fuck, oh god—oh my god—that's—"

"Too much?"

"Not—not at all. I'm fine, this is fine." He swallows, lifts his chin, tries to sneer at her as she fucks him. "I thought you were going to make this hard," he says, despite the way he's still gasping on every stroke.

Roxanne raises her eyebrows. "Well, in that case," she says, and she pulls out of him and pauses—

—and gives his ventral slit a sharp smack. Megamind yelps and stares at her, and Roxanne smacks him again, grinning as his blood rises under his skin. She rubs him for a moment, soothing briefly, then strikes. Megamind flinches and squirms, and Roxanne delivers sharp, stinging blows until his skin is glowing and Megamind is crying out and jerking against his restraints.

Finally she smooths her hand over his tingling, flushed skin. His slit is still leaking with arousal despite the rough treatment.

"You were saying?" she asks.

Megamind gulps. "It's a good point," he pants, "but you still haven't made me scream, my temptress; I'm waiting."

"Hmm."

She slips a finger inside him (he gasps), then two, then three. And then she pulls out.

Megamind groans, "Oh, come _on_ ," and Roxanne puts her fingertips together and plunges all five firmly into his slit to grasp the end of his cock.

He does scream, then, shocked. He screams and twists and frantically arches his whole body as Roxanne shoves her fingers into him, merciless, stretching his stinging slit even further, pinching and teasing the tapered end of his cock. It jerks in her grip but Megamind is too incoherent with need and stimulation to really withdraw, and Roxanne tugs him and rubs ruthlessly over his slickened, oozing skin for a while. Megamind squeezes his eyes closed and struggles and cries under her, wrenches against his bindings and chokes against the silk at his throat.

"Too much?" Roxanne finally asks again, her eyes on his face as she withdraws in favor of petting gently over his slit for a moment, but Megamind shakes his head hard.

"Don't stop _please_ don't stop oh god oh god your _hand_ please please _please_ —"

She kisses his shoulder and sinks into him again, working to go deeper, now, despite how he sounds. Roxanne's hands aren't terribly wide, but they are wider than Megamind's narrow fingers and palms, and—

"More?" Roxanne asks, tweaking the end of his cock again as an idea occurs. "Harder?"

Megamind nods and chokes out an affirmative, his voice high and plaintive. Roxanne waits for a moment, thinking, with her fingers pressed into him. It is hard for Megamind to orgasm with a plug of this diameter inside him, but he sounds like he needs it badly, and Roxanne has pushed him before to great effect and she's pretty sure she can do so again, but…

"You know what to say if you need me to stop," she says, and Megamind nods hard.

"Don't stop, don't stop, no stopping; want you to fucking dismantle me," he gasps, and tips his head toward her in spite of the silk around his neck; Roxanne moves to touch foreheads in response.

And she scoots closer. She stops bracing herself on the ladder and slips her arm around his narrow waist, instead, holding him between the ladder and his skin, and she leans her head reassuringly against his temple as she looks down—and then she angles her wrist and pushes, holding Megamind close and gazing down the length of his body at where she's slowly splitting him open.

Megamind wails, cringes back against the ladder and her arm, presses his head to hers and sobs, but Roxanne maintains a steady, relentless pressure until she has all four fingers and her knuckles fully inside him. No thumb, not yet; she rubs her thumb up and down just barely inside the edges of his slit.

She pauses, rocking her hand very slightly and petting the silk-smooth skin over his ribs with her free hand as she waits for Megamind's breathing to slow a little.

"Oh," he finally chokes out, voice uneven and body trembling badly. "Oh—Rox-Roxanne—" He looks down at himself, at where she has half her hand inside him, and he moans and trembles his hips with another half-stifled "o-oh-h—"

Carefully, Roxanne spreads her fingers and cups them around his cock, which has stopped writhing inside him, has gone still except for the occasional twitch. Megamind's hips are very narrow; he doesn't have a whole lot of space in his lower abdomen, and his ass is already full with the humming plug—which Roxanne can feel buzzing against her fingers—and his ventral sheath is full of his penis, so she's really not sure how this can possibly feel good to him. But Megamind keeps his face turned in her direction, keeps his head pressed against hers, and he keeps gasping _please, please, more, yes_ , so…

Roxanne pulls back and repeats this, slowly, and then she takes a deep breath and attempts it with her thumb as well. Megamind cries out all over again, his body twisting against his restraints as Roxanne holds him close and works her hand into him. His voice rises and breaks on desperate, frantic screams, his slit spasming uselessly as it stretches around the widest part of her hand.

A soft gush of displaced fluid rolls down his legs as she finally sinks into him, her whole hand all the way to her wrist, with Megamind wailing and sobbing at her the whole time. Then she carefully shifts to wrap her fingers around the shivering, slickened length of his slender penis. "Yes?" she asks, her voice soft. Megamind gulps, his chest heaving as his body adjusts. Roxanne gives his cock a squeeze, feels his abdomen clench in response. "You still good?"

Megamind whines. "Good," he confirms, his voice thin and reedy, his breathing shallow and still very fast. " _So_ good, you're—so good to me, god I love you _so much_ oh my god oh my god—kiss me? Please kiss me?—Mmm—"

Roxanne presses her lips to his and he makes a grateful little humming sound against her mouth. She kisses him, and then she kisses him again, gently sucks his lower and then his upper lip between hers, slots her mouth to his and teases him with the tip of her tongue. Megamind's lips move with sweet urgency under hers until Roxanne shifts her grip inside him, and then he breaks away to cry out.

Roxanne brushes her lips over his jaw, his chin, his cheeks, the damp sweeps of his eyelashes, and Megamind whimpers and moans as she slowly pumps her hand around his cock.

"I wonder if you can come for me like this," Roxanne murmurs. "You can if you want to but I'm not going to stop, fair warning. Oh, here—"

She stops for a second and takes her arm out from behind him. Megamind makes a sound of dismayed protest, but Roxanne just presses the remote for his vibrator into his bound hands, loops its handle around a couple of his fingers so he doesn't drop it. "You take this for now," she says, smiling into his hazy eyes. "The buttons take you up and down between presets, and the slider on the side adjusts vibration intensity. It'll take you immediately to a solid hum if you adjust the slider, though, just a heads up."

She sweeps her hand through the slickness on his legs and uses it to wet her wrist and forearm a little so she won't chafe him, and then she wipes her palm off on her skirt and wraps her arm around his back again. She can feel how his inner walls twitch and jump as he finds his way back to the slow, heavy pulse that Roxanne used to torment him when she left to get the pillows.

"Never understood," he pants, as Roxanne leans down and presses feathery little kisses across his shoulders and up his bound throat, fascinated at how that makes his sheath flutter and his cock twitch in her hand, "the rhythmic—morse code settings—what am I supposed to do with those? Beatbox during sex? I mean come on—oh, oh god—ah—"

Roxanne stifles a laugh and begins to move her hand again, sliding slowly deeper. "You never know," she murmurs, nipping his collarbone. "Maybe that's someone's kink." She mouths the tender place where his neck meets his shoulder, then presses her lips there and sucks hard, raising another bruise under his lovely blue skin, and Megamind keens as she bottoms out inside him and wraps her hand around his cock in the tightest part of his ventral sheath. She pauses, waiting again for him to adjust, and Megamind shudders.

He whimpers again, then jumps and lets out a startled, birdlike chirp as she finally begins to move in earnest, hard and slow. She strokes up and down the length of him, varying the pressure of her fingers as she fucks his ventral slit, matching the slow tempo of the vibrator.

"We really should do this in a bed, next time," Roxanne murmurs, lifting her mouth to his ear and rubbing her fingertips over Megamind's sealed gill slits so he gasps and trembles. "I'll be able to use my mouth on you at the same time." She kisses his ear, then squeezes the curved edge of it between her teeth and tugs.

With his legs tied the way they are, knees apart and ankles together, Megamind's range of voluntary motion is limited. He can arch his spine away from the ladder, but that's about all he can do. Still, his body sways with Roxanne's thrusts as she moves; he can't help it.

"Oh," he whispers, staring helplessly down at where she disappears inside him, at the slight motion of his belly as she works him, "oh. Oh god oh god, I'm—Roxanne please, I'm—"

"Again, you can come if you need to, but I'm not going to stop," she warns, smiling against his ear and continuing to nibble him there and toy with his gills. Megamind moans again, low and desperate.

"Nnn. Fuck, oh god—you—"

"Feeling good?" She strokes him a little harder, pushes deeper and pulls back farther, squeezing when the opening of his slit begins to stretch around her hand and easing off toward the base of him so she can push her fingertips against the thin, hypersensitive skin at the bottom of his sheath. She keeps her touch firm but she is not being gentle now; Megamind's whole body is moving with the force of her thrusts as he yanks his arms against his restraints and cries out again and again. "You okay?"

"—Roxanne—Roxanne please! Please! I—ah—hah—"

She kisses his ear, rakes her nails down over his gills, and grips hard, twists her hand. Megamind's body jerks and he throws his head back and lets out a whistling, trilling scream as his cock jumps and shudders in Roxanne's fingers, coming into her hand and dripping around her wrist onto the floor. He swallows hard and gasps as she works him through his orgasm, and then he chokes and struggles weakly—more of a series of half-hearted twitches, really—as Roxanne grips him and picks up speed again, fucking him hard and fast.

Megamind wails, stars bursting behind his eyes, pleasure rolling in his throat and under his skin everywhere Roxanne is touching him, his attention shattered, blown apart. The world swirls dizzily around him, the Lair's cool air and the slick slide of Roxanne's skin inside him, the pressure of silk at his throat and steel under the curve of his skull, the ache in his bound legs, the burning stretch of his slit and the hot swell of his sheath around her fist—the relentless, pulsing buzz of the vibrator in his ass—

She knows him so well, takes such care of him—he turns his face toward her a little and she doesn't even look up, just leans in to let him rest his head against hers because he can't bend his neck very far; he makes a small, urgent sound and she presses a kiss to his mouth; he lets his arms go loose and lets himself fall against the silk she's tied him with, and Roxanne tightens her arm around his back to keep his weight off his neck. He loves her so much. She knows exactly how to move him and she's so focused, and he wants—he feels so wonderfully held and so desperate, he wants—he wants—

Roxanne kisses his cheek, then wraps her arm tight around him and presses her palm to his skin, holding him steady as she suddenly pulls her hand all the way out of him—he gives a sharp, startled cry—and plunges back in, diving all the way to the bottom of his sheath. Megamind shrieks, shuddering in his bonds, rolling his head from side to side on the rung of the ladder despite how it sends lightning-sharp pulses of beautiful agony down his spine and straight to the tip of his cock. It's so much, it's too much, it's too—she yanks free and stabs into him again, spears him; he's going to shatter, going to break apart—every inch of him is shaking, trembling with shock and heat—it's so much, he thought this was as intense as it could get before, but holy shit, holy shit—his vision whirls, spins; he needs more, needs everything, needs her to blow him apart and piece him back together—

"Look at you," Roxanne purrs into his ear, pumping her hand ruthlessly around him a few times and then repeating the move: out entirely with a wet sound, then back inside and all the way down. Megamind chokes and jerks in her arms, his abused slit fluttering; it tries to squeeze closed when she pulls her hand away but Roxanne shoves back inside him anyway, and he sobs. "Look at you, you poor thing, all tied up and helpless to stop me. I couldn't fuck you like this if you extended—oh, but you can't, can you?" Out, then in, she repeats this and then goes for his cock again. It curls away from her grasp, but she grips him and twists her hand around him and leans in for a kiss. Megamind snarls and bites her lip hard, making her jump and pull back. He glares at her, chest heaving as he pants. His pupils are wider than Roxanne has ever seen them, his gaze unfocused.

Roxanne grins at him. "Oh," she says, squeezing hard and twisting her hand again, making his mouth fall open and his spine arch and his eyes roll back. "Oh, are we just a little bit sensitive?"

"Untie me and I'll show you _sensitive_ ," Megamind gasps, flushing with pained arousal, flexing his hands. Roxanne smirks at him and reaches up to untangle the remote from his grasp. He shakes his head a little, blinks a few times like he's trying to focus. "I'll—o-oh—nonono give that, give that back! You can't—I'm—"

She rolls the slider on the side and pulls out just far enough to give the tip of his cock a hard, punishing pinch, and Megamind chirps and flinches—and then he screams again, and again, his voice frantic as Roxanne resumes fucking him firmly with her fist wrapped around his oversensitive cock and the vibrator humming harder than ever.

She licks a wide stripe up the side of his neck and then blows on it. "Like I said," she murmurs in his ear. "Helpless."

"Oh—" he sobs out, "oh—oh—"

"You know, with your legs tied like this and your poor slit so relaxed," Roxanne says softly, "I could put that harness back on you without any trouble and just crank up the vibrator and watch you suffer. Would you like that? I wonder how much you can take before you pass out; do you want to find out?" Megamind shakes his head wildly, and Roxanne laughs and kisses his ear. "Oh, sweetheart, didn't I tell you I'd make you scream? And it wasn't even difficult. No wonder you were always so confused about why you couldn't get me to do it; you're _easy_."

Megamind is gasping, tears in his eyes, his breath heaving in and out of his lungs.

"Maybe a gag, next time," Roxanne muses as she continues fucking him. He's limp in his restraints and swaying on his knees, now, not even pretending to fight her anymore. "Then you'd be quiet. You'd still scream, of course, but you'd be quiet.

"Ooh, or some kind of machine," she says. "Let's see…we could tie you on your back with your legs spread, sort of like this, but angled just right for a rotator engine to fuck you with some kind of ribbed silicone sleeve, like I did earlier with the harness. I would stay with you, of course, just in case—but I think I'd probably try to get some work done unless you really needed help. We could just set you up and then leave you to scream into your gag and get fucked until you come, over—and over—and over again."

"Please," he chokes, breath sobbing in his lungs as Roxanne fucks him, waves of unbearable pleasure roiling through him and crackling under his skin. "Please."

"Please yes?" she asks. "Please no? Please make you come again?"

Megamind gulps, panting, and doesn't answer. Roxanne grins and kisses his ear, the side of his neck, the line of his jaw, his mouth. He doesn't resist, this time, just moans and then quivers and flinches as she finally slides the vibrator up to its highest setting. The walls of his sheath twitch fruitlessly around her hand. His legs are still slick, he's leaking terribly; he's soaked through the pillows under his knees and there's a small puddle forming on the floor.

He moans, long and low and mournful, and sags in his bonds, trembling.

"Oh, my darling," Roxanne murmurs, stilling for a moment. "Are you tired? Do you want me to stop?"

"Wh—no," he gasps immediately. He lifts his head a little. "No, no please, please don't stop—what else—what else do you—" He jerks as she rocks her hand inside him. "What else—do you want to do to me—"

Oh he _liked_ that, oh good. "Hmm," Roxanne says, pulling almost all the way out of him and toying with the tip of his cock, weaving him around and through her fingers as she thinks. Megamind whimpers and Roxanne absently pets her hand over his ribs. "Let's see. You could relax your gills and I could put little clamps on your gill covers. They're so sensitive; that could be interesting. Pain can make pleasure more intense, you know? Like salt on caramel.

"Or we could…use the kidnapping spray. Modify it to work on you. Then I could knock you out and let you wake up exactly where I want you, exactly how I want you. Maybe tied to our bed, or to something like this ladder," she says. She has her eyes on Megamind's face; his pupils pin down and then blow wide at this suggestion. "Yeah?" she asks, amused. She grips him harder, pumps him a few times so his eyelids flutter and his breath hisses between his teeth. "Hmmm. Let's see…maybe you'd be alone. Alone, all tied up. You would have to wait to find out what I have planned for you. Or maybe I would be there, waiting for you to wake up so we can get started. Maybe you'd wake up like I described before, with your poor slit open wide around the sleeve on your cock, ready to begin." She slowly pulls out of him, then just as slowly pushes back inside, and begins to rock the swell of her knuckles in and out of him so he gasps and chokes, stretched too wide around her hand with no relief. She works him like this until he makes a sound of protest and tries to twist his hips away. "Yes," she says, following and pinching the lips of his slit hard so he yelps again. "Oh, or maybe I could clamp your slit," she adds, pinching him and squeezing until tears rise in his eyes. "Just like this. Clamp the lips of your slit, separately or—ooh, or pinned together, pinched closed so you're trapped that way—and leave them like that until you go numb. And then pull them off and listen to you scream for me." Roxanne runs a fingertip around and around just inside of him. "You have such a lovely voice."

"Oh god yes," he chokes out, "oh please oh god oh—"

"Or…maybe you'd wake up to your cock trapped behind a different harness, one that shows off your beautiful, tight little ass," she murmurs, sliding her free hand down his side to grip and squeeze him there, "with my machine already fucking into you when you wake up, fucking you slow—and hard—and deep—" She finally presses fully inside him again, wraps his cock in her fist and plunges all the way down hard against the base of him with each word, sending fresh trickles of lubrication down his shaking legs. Megamind cries out sharply on each firm thrust, his voice cracking. "Or we could even do both at once—I'm sure we could build something to take care of your ass and your cock at the same time. Mmm, we could find something for your lovely mouth, too; cover all our bases. Would you enjoy that?" She kisses his cheek, a gentle counterpoint to how roughly she's taking him. "Is that something you'd like? Tied up and helpless with a machine already working your slit and your ass when you open your eyes, already filled to the brim and aching so badly to come, realizing there's something in your mouth—and then suddenly your beautiful throat is getting fucked too and there's nothing you can do about it?"

She presses deep and stops, her hand and half her forearm inside of him, and Megamind sobs at her and jerks his hips, trying for friction, for pressure, for anything that will let him come—he's so fucking full and he can't—it's hard enough to orgasm at all with a plug in his ass and he's come twice already but he needs, he _needs—_

"Or maybe you'd just be in bed," she says softly. She withdraws and eases her hand out of him, and Megamind groans and falls bonelessly against the ladder, his chest heaving. Roxanne cups her hand over his abused ventral slit and leans her head against his as he grinds against her palm, whimpering. "In your bed, no ropes, no gag. Just in bed with me, naked, with my mouth between your legs." Megamind moans, and Roxanne kisses him.

"Roxanne," he whispers, his breath shivering. "Roxanne. Please. _Please_ , I need to come."

"Oh? Is that what you need?"

"I need," he gasps. "I need—a-ah—yes, god, please, I need you, I need—"

She leans back and pulls the silk around his legs free, then loosens the ties at his throat and elbows, and Megamind almost cries with relief as she moves behind him and unties his ankles so he can finally straighten his legs a little.

She leaves his hands bound, though, as she stands and goes over to the table for the little spray bottle she brought. Behind her, Megamind arches away from the ladder and goes for the knot at his wrists, fingers scrabbling frantically at the silk as Roxanne sprays as far back into her throat as she can and then swallows a few times.

There. That should take care of her gag reflex for a while.

"Okay, okay," she says, coming back and kneeling in front of him. "Hang on! Let me…"

She turns off the vibrator, then grips it and eases it out of him. Megamind cries out sharply, his long pink cock extending in almost the same second—poor man, he must have been fighting to do that for a while. Roxanne grins at him and licks it, sucks hard on the pretty pointed tip of him, and Megamind hisses and yanks himself away.

She considers, for a moment, just sucking him off right here, with his hands still tied over his head. He can get loose on his own if he wants to now that his elbows are free; she's sure of that. But the angle will be a little strange, and Megamind has been so wonderful for her, taking everything she dealt him and begging for more—he more than deserves to be allowed to decide how he wants her, now.

Besides, Roxanne wants his hands in her hair. And judging by how he's starting to fight again—judging by how he licks into her mouth and growls at her when she leans in to kiss him—she's pretty sure she can count on at least a little bit of retaliation before he's truly done for the night.

She's looking forward to it. Good god, he's lovely when he's on edge like this, bound and writhing for her, naked and begging her for relief. Roxanne hasn't felt this hot under the proverbial collar in…

Well, like, a week. She and Megamind do have a fairly inventive sex life.

Still. The point stands.

She goes on kissing him for a while, though, teasing herself and letting Megamind's frustration build until he finally rattles sharply at her and strokes his dripping penis between her legs. He doesn't stop kissing her, just licks into her mouth and gasps through his nose at the feeling of her skirt sliding over his length, and he presses inside her, shoves deep enough to make her jump and squeak. Roxanne hums at him and then winces when he pokes her again a couple times. She isn't warmed up for cervical play, tonight, and Megamind knows it. He's making a point.

"Okay, okay," Roxanne says, finally breaking the kiss and reaching up to free Megamind's hands. "Yes—if you want to—"

Megamind lurches forward on his knees and grabs her, spins her, shoves her back against the ladder and falls forward to kiss her again, wrenching the snaps of her dress open so he can cup her breasts in his shaking hands. He squeezes hard, stopping just shy of causing too much pain—he knows Roxanne's limits as well as she knows his—and shoves his tongue into her mouth and pinches her nipples hard, twists them. Roxanne is kissing him back just as desperately, now, her mouth open to accept him.

Yes— _yes_ —

He pushes his cock between her legs again, slides inside her and twists, there, making her gasp as the tip of his cock runs a ticklish spiral up and then down and away again, teasing and stretching her a little. "I'm not the only one who's _wet_ , Miss Ritchi," he growls, rolling her nipples harshly between his fingers, squeezing and tugging until she whines. "God, Roxanne, drive me up the fucking wall—"

He withdraws with a snarl and stumbles to his feet, staggering slightly but dragging Roxanne up after him anyway, gripping the back of her thigh and pulling her leg up to his waist as he shoves her skirt up and coils his cock around itself and plunges into her. She cries out and clutches his shoulders—Megamind is very long and slender, but when he doubles back on himself like this he's quite thick—but he just snarls again and shifts, grabs both her legs and lifts her and slams her against the ladder and keeps fucking her, narrow hips snapping as he pins her against the cold metal. He kisses her, bites her lips, thrusts his tongue in and out of her mouth with the motion of his hips. Roxanne wraps one arm around his shoulders and shifts the other to fit the heel of her hand to the sharp edge of his jaw, her fingers over his spine to hold him close so he'll keep kissing her; she crosses her legs behind him to hold onto him so she can arch her back for a better angle as he fucks her. God, this is—

Megamind pulls one of his arms back and pushes it between them to work her clit, circling and then rubbing harshly until Roxanne shivers and shatters around him, muffling her cry in Megamind's slick mouth as she comes.

He doesn't stop, either. He fucks her through her orgasm and then takes her clit between his thumb and forefinger and squeezes hard, pinches her so she cries out and flinches.

"A-ah," she gasps, throwing her head back, "yes, yes, _fuck_ —"

He growls again and sinks his teeth against the side of her throat, squeezes her ass hard enough that she's pretty sure she'll bruise—yes, god yes—and she feels his cock jump inside her as he starts to come—and then he bites down and turns his hand and shoves two fingers into Roxanne on either side of his twitching cock without any warning at all. She screams, back arching, nails digging into his skin. Megamind grinds the heel of his hand against her throbbing clit and Roxanne is gone, her whole body spasming and jerking in his arms, her mind whiting out for a moment.

She comes back to herself with Megamind kissing her and rocking his hips, until she finally stops gasping—

—and then he lowers her onto her feet—and then he pauses, blinking, as Roxanne sinks to her knees in front of him.

"Roxanne—?"

"One more?" she asks, panting and smiling dizzily up at him, her hands on his cock urging him to uncurl. "Want to give you one more, sweetheart, I want to taste you—"

He stares at her as she kisses up the length of his cock to his body, and gasps as she presses a kiss and some soft little licks to the side of his slit. "Yes," he breathes as she sucks gently on the edges of him there, her hands cupping and kneading his ass and holding him close against her mouth as she kisses his wet skin, "yes—want you, yes—I'm—"

She leans back to grin up at him again, moves to run her fingers over his cock. "Hands on my head, my love, and don't hold back; I numbed my throat down just for you," she says, and draws the tip of him into her mouth. Megamind hisses as he thrusts past her lips, and Roxanne takes a deep breath and opens around him as his long fingers sink into her hair. He moves slowly at first but meets no resistance, and after a moment, his hands clench hard and he speeds up, moaning, shoving himself roughly down her throat again and again.

Megamind is normally very gentle about this, very careful not to choke her, but the spray has done its job and he's thrusting deep enough that Roxanne is kissing the slickened lips of his slit on every stroke. She sucks him, swallows around him, the motion of her throat making him whine. "Oh god," he whispers, "oh my god _yes, Roxanne_."

He twists his fingers in her hair and thrusts his hips, fucking her mouth hard and fast. The feeling of him moving in her like this is—strange, but not unpleasant; she can feel where she should be gagging but it just doesn't happen, and Megamind's soft cries of relief above her more than offset any other unpleasantness. He forces himself away every so often to let her breathe but then he's back, his hands in her hair and his cock in her mouth.

Roxanne rests a hand on his hip for balance and pets the fingertips of her other hand gently over the lips of his slit as he moves, massages her thumb against the soft folds of skin at the wide base of his cock. Megamind gasps, his rhythm stuttering—and Roxanne hums around him, pleased—and—he sobs and lets go of her hair to grip her head with both hands, plunging himself hard into her mouth a couple times and then holding himself there as he comes, hips jerking, cock twitching.

Finally he pulls out of her. Roxanne gasps for breath, grinning up at him, stars dancing at the edges of her vision as Megamind collapses with his legs folded to the side of him and pulls her into a hug, wraps her in his arms.

"Oh my god," Megamind says, panting and dazedly nodding the side of his head against hers. "Oh my god, Roxanne. That was amazing. You are amazing, let me kiss you—" He leans back and cups her cheek with a shaking hand and presses his mouth to hers for a moment before breaking away. "Are you okay?" he asks, green eyes wide with concern. "That was okay?"

She laughs breathlessly, nods, leans in for another quick kiss. "That was great," she says when she pulls back, smiling into his eyes. "That was just what I wanted; I loved it. You know I would have said something if I didn't.

"Here," she adds, shoving herself up and stumbling to retrieve their pillow basket. "Here, let's sit…" She scoots the whole thing over to him and kills the hoverpanels, then flops down into it and helps Megamind crawl over the low side on shaking, unsteady limbs until she can lean back and bring him in close. He goes entirely willingly, folding his knees to his chest with a little hum as he settles into Roxanne's arms and curls up against her side, leans his head against hers.

"Are _you_ okay?" she asks, taking a soft, fluffy towel and beginning to rub down his legs. "Was that good?"

"That was incredible," he tells her. He rolls his head a little, nuzzling happily, his purr rising in his chest as she cleans him. "So good. You—you put your _whole hand_ inside me and then you _fucked_ me with it, _oh my god_ it was so good."

"And the vibrator wasn't too much?"

He laughs. "Did you miss the part where I kept telling you not to stop?"

She chuckles. "No, I remember," she says. She finishes with the towel and drops it on the floor, then shakes out the blanket to unfold it so she can drape it over him—sort of sideways; it's all she can do with the way they're sitting—and finally falls to brushing the backs of her fingers back and forth over the swell of his skull, her arm around his shoulders. "But I also remember the part where you were screaming and struggling to get away, so."

He burrows closer against her side. "I was _not_ struggling to get away," he tells her, a note of affront coloring his voice. "I was just…generically struggling. You know. As one does.

"Okay, look, _you_ try holding still while someone shoves their hand into you," he adds, blushing furiously when Roxanne just wrinkles her eyebrows at him. "You can't. I'll bet any money you can't. It was a lot, it was entirely mind-blowingly a lot, but it wasn't _bad_. It was very much the opposite of bad. Very very much the opposite of bad."

"You really liked it?" she says, as Megamind picks up one of the water bottles. He downs half of it in one go, long throat bobbing as he drinks.

"I loved it," he tells her, lowering the water and panting a little, smiling at her with sparkling eyes. "I love it when you—I love being—full of you, and full of what you're doing, and your mind on me and your eyes on me and your lips on me. All of it, everything, I loved it. I want you to do it again. That last part, with the—slamming all the way into me—god, yes." He finishes the water, sets the empty bottle aside.

She smiles. "Good," she says, and kisses him when he turns back toward her. He hums again, lips curving in a smile, and he's still smiling when she eases back to look at him. "You were very sexy," she tells him. "Very very sexy. So sweet to let me tie you up and play with you and fuck you senseless."

His purr is rolling under his voice the way it only does when he's both happy and perfectly relaxed. "Yes," he says, curling down into the pillows and resting his huge head in her lap. Roxanne pulls his blanket up over him and rubs her fingertips gently against his cranium, massaging in little circles so his purr gets louder. She rests her other hand on his sharp shoulder. "And I fully intend to get you back for this," he says. "That was so good I couldn't breathe, that was so good I thought I was going to explode. And I am going to absolutely destroy you, my dear Miss Ritchi, mark my words. I will have my revahnge."

She laughs. "Oh, will you," she teases. "You can try, but I'm still not going to scream for you."

He snorts. "Yes, you will," he laughs, closing his eyes. "You definitely will. Unsolicited suggestions are oftentimes confessions in the bedroom, didn't you know?"

Roxanne pauses, confused. "What?"

Megamind turns his head and slits an eye open, smirks up at her. "Altered states? Machines? I can only assume these are things you would be okay with."

Huh. Well, he isn't wrong.

"I don't see how kidnapping spray is going to make me scream," she says, doubtful. "It never has before."

"Oh, ho ho," he says, still purring contentedly in her lap, "you're cute. No, not that. I was thinking something more along the lines of…increasing your sensitivity to touch. Not a lot, of course," he adds, grinning. "Just enough to compromise you. Based on how concerned you were about me, I'm pretty sure you won't appreciate me attempting to put my whole hand in you…but I have to repay the favor somehow. So." He yawns.

Roxanne blinks and turns this over in her mind, her hand stilling on his head for a moment. That does sound fine—fun, even—and she's surprised at herself.

"I think I'd be okay with that," she says slowly. "Yes. We'll…of course, we'll have to negotiate a few things in advance if I'm going to be out of my mind that way, but…I trust you." She smiles a little. "You might be the only partner I've ever had who I would trust like that," she tells him.

"Mmm," he hums. "Really? I am?"

"You absolutely are," she says. "I...hmm. Maybe one other, but…I would have needed to think about it for a while, first. And even then, I'm not sure."

He slowly moves his hand to rest on her leg in front of him, on the material of her skirt. "But you are sure?" His voice is wistful. "With me?"

She nods. "I am," she says softly, gazing down at him as he brushes his thumb back and forth over the fabric. "Yeah. I'm honestly tempted to say you can just do anything you want, but that's…"

"…Not good practice," Megamind says, "when ropes are involved. And _carte blanche_ is not something I would be comfortable with, anyway."

And that's exactly why she's so comfortable with him. But she laughs rather than say so; he gets flustered in not-good ways sometimes when she tries to tell him specifically how good of a person he is; she doesn't want to risk upsetting him right now. So she laughs instead, teases him.

"Wait, wait, 'carte blanche' you can pronounce, but 'revenge'—"

"Oh, leave me alone, woman," he grouses. "French has _rules_ , okay; English turns other languages upside-down and shakes them until the loose grammar falls out of their pockets."

Roxanne snorts. "I love you," she tells him, fond. "Are you going to sleep?"

He pauses. "I don't think I am," he says. "Maybe at some point? I just want to lie here for a while." He laughs a little. "I don't think, um. I don't think standing up is going to work for me for at least a couple of hours."

Roxanne chuckles. "Okay," she says. "You mind if I get naked and lie down, too?"

He rolls his head sideways and stares up at her. "Why on Earth would I mind that?"

She pokes him gently in the side. "Megamind, you were in tears, earlier; I want to stay exactly where you want me," she says, and he rolls his eyes.

"Oh, for heaven's sake. Fine, then come down here under the blanket with me, I want forehead warms."

She laughs a little and moves around, stripping out of her dress and then pulling a loose pillow over so Megamind can put it under his head. He waves Roxanne down in front of him, guides her to settle onto the pillow with him until they're lying face to face with their knees overlapping and their arms draped over each other and curled together between them. Megamind is absently stroking Roxanne's fingers when she finally stills.

"Pillow basket was a good idea," he tells her, voice low. "Pillows, water, blanket, towels…you thought of everything, Roxanne. I'm so lucky."

She sends him a rueful smile. "Probably going to have to wash the pillows, though," she admits. "Or get new ones. The ones we were kneeling on are definitely a lost cause."

He laughs. "Oh, definitely," he agrees. "Absolutely. I…god. I'm _still_ aroused, if you can believe it."

She blinks, hesitates. "Would you like me to help with that?"

Megamind's forehead moves against hers as his eyebrows go up, but then he looks up at her through his eyelashes. "Not if you're tired," he says. "But if you want to…yes, that would be lovely."

Roxanne kisses him, then fumbles around for another clean towel so she can fold it between them and hopefully spare the pillows. That done, she reaches down and sweeps a finger against him as he parts his knees for her.

"I can't believe you came four times and you're still going," she says, amused, stroking the pad of her finger slowly up his slit. He twitches at her touch, then relaxes.

"Five times," he murmurs, flushing as she teases him. "There was once before you got there. I was not expecting it and I did not enjoy it."

Roxanne blinks, then laughs a little. "Oh, no," she says, chagrined. "Oh, sweetheart, no wonder you were so frantic!" She leans forward and kisses him, slides into him and rocks her hand gently. He hums.

"I'm sorry," she says when she eases out of the kiss. "I would probably have done things a little differently if I knew."

"Well then I'm glad I didn't tell you," he breathes. "Ah—mmm, that's. You can use two fingers? Please? Yes—oh—oh, yes, _just_ like that—"

She touches the line of his jaw and kisses him again, nudging him to lean back just a little so she can move without her arm cramping up, and brushes her tongue over his lips. Megamind parts them for her with a sweet sigh, touches his tongue to hers but doesn't press into her mouth; he just opens for her and keeps tipping his face up every time she starts to withdraw.

Roxanne thrusts her tongue into his mouth, then does it again, remembering his move from earlier and wondering if it's something he might like—oh, and it seems it is; he makes a soft little noise and opens wider for her, gasping around the invasion and lifting his hand to hold her gently by the chin. Roxanne feels his slit dilate as his cock slips free of his body and into her hand.

She smooths her palm over his length and moves to cradle him away from the texture of the towel with one hand close to his body, where he's thickest. She holds and massages him there while she works him with her other hand, wrapping around him with her fingertips squeezed against his skin the way he likes and rubbing her grip up and down his slick length—

Megamind whines into her mouth, then pulls away, eyelids fluttering as he spills himself into Roxanne's hands and onto the towel.

"Again?" she asks softly.

"Please, yes," he gasps, "Roxanne, please touch me, love when you touch me, love you—I'm so lucky, so lucky to have you, I love you so much—oh—"

She works him slowly, carefully, enjoying the way his body moves under and beside her and enjoying the way his cock moves in her hands. The fact that she gets to do this to him—she gets to hold him, give him this pleasure, give her lonely alien lovely little kisses as he gasps and shivers under her hands—it boggles her mind every time she thinks of it. She gets to see him this way, feel him this way, his arms around her and his hands on her skin—

Finally she does manage to tip him over the edge once more. Megamind doesn't cry out, this time; his orgasm takes him with a soft sigh and an even softer smile.

The two of them lie still, panting, for a moment, and then Roxanne somewhat clumsily wipes her hands and rolls up the towel and tosses it onto the floor. Megamind lies quietly with his eyes closed, just breathing, until Roxanne brushes her fingertips over his cheek.

"Thank you," he murmurs, then. "That was perfect, thank you. Can I…um." He opens his eyes and smiles at Roxanne, color blooming across his high cheekbones as he cups one of her breasts in his hand and brushes his thumb over her nipple.

Roxanne cocks her head at him. "You want to return the favor?" she asks, and he bites his lip and nods. She smiles, laughs a little in surprise. "You can if you want to," she tells him, "but please don't feel obligated. Watching you come is more than enough for me."

He's tired, she knows; she can see the exhaustion shining in his eyes, but there's love there, too, and enthusiasm. "But I want to enjoy you," he says. "I didn't really get to, earlier. I enjoyed it," he adds quickly, when Roxanne looks concerned, "I enjoyed myself very much! But I didn't have much time to enjoy _you_."

"You're so sweet," she says, leaning forward and kissing him. Megamind hums against her lips and rolls her nipple under his thumb, squeezes it gently as it tightens, then leans in to press soft kisses to her throat and her shoulders. His cock sweeps over her, touches her clit, twitches gently.

"Oh," she whispers. "Oh, yes, that's—mm, that's good—"

Megamind lavishes the somewhat shaky attention of his hands and mouth on her upper body while he works her clit with the tip of his cock. He flickers against her, presses, rubs. Occasionally he moves and dips inside of her, thrusts gently without moving his hips—not far, just probing in and out of her, just enough to tease and make her hips jerk, enough to make her moan when he goes back to her clit and leaves her empty and bereft of him.

He builds her up slowly, until Roxanne makes a soft sound of complaint, and then he slips his hand down to play with her clit as he fucks her gently with the tapered, narrow end of his cock.

He keeps her like that, keeps her teetering on the brink until Roxanne finally chokes out, "Please, please," which is apparently the cue he was waiting for—

Roxanne's orgasm rolls over her like the swell of a wave.

He moves his hand back to her breast as her aftershocks begin to fade, but—oh, she still feels him between her legs, slipping inside and then withdrawing, gently exploring her. "Mmm," she hums, smiling hazily at him without opening her eyes, and she feels Megamind hesitate and then curl back on himself. He really is _such_ a love, so hungry for everything Roxanne is willing to offer. And she's more than willing. She rolls onto her back and opens her legs for him, smiling up at him as he follows and spirals around himself, coiling into her, burying himself in her silken heat.

"Oh," she murmurs, as he sinks home with a sigh, "oh, that's so nice, Megamind." He always feels so absolutely delicious inside her, his cool skin the perfect counter to the hot stretch of her body around him. Maybe someday she won't ache like this as he takes her, but god, Roxanne wouldn't trade it for the world.

Megamind lowers himself onto his elbows, covering Roxanne with his body so he can press his face to her shoulder. She wraps her arms around his back and kisses the sweet dip of his temple.

"Love to feel you like this," she tells him in a low voice as he thrusts gently. She's pretty sure they're both spent, at this point, but that doesn't matter; it's still wonderful to lie here with him and do this together. She rolls her hips up as he sinks down and he catches his breath. "I love how you feel inside me."

"Love _being_ inside you," he murmurs, kissing her ear, her jaw, the side of her neck. He fumbles to take her hand, net their fingers together as he presses it down against the pillows over her head. "You're—so good—so good to me, Roxanne."

"Mmm, back at you," she says, petting her free hand down his spine as he rocks inside her. "You take such good care of me." She bites her lip, keeps rolling her hips with his rhythm. Megamind presses deep and she gasps, so he pulls his head up and watches what that does to her face as he repeats it a couple times.

Finally he stills the rocking motion of his hips and drops his head to press their foreheads together. He swallows, panting a little. "I think I'm done," he admits.

"Yeah," Roxanne says, squeezing his hand and blinking down at where Megamind is still buried inside her, then leaning up for a kiss. "Yeah, me too. Mmm." She kisses him again as he shifts off of her and withdraws. "That was lovely," she adds, tugging the blanket up over them both. Megamind yawns and curls up beside her, and Roxanne rolls to face him and drapes her arm over his back.

"You're so perfect," she murmurs, and kisses his forehead. "I love you so much."

"I love _you_ ," he returns, smiling, eyes closed as he snuggles into the pillows and the warmth of Roxanne's body under the blanket. "Mmm. You'll—still be here? When I wake up?"

Roxanne turns her head so she can rest her cheek on his skull. "Yes. I will be here."

He still has trouble sometimes, believing that. But he's smiling, and his face is relaxed. Sometimes he just likes hearing it.

"I'll be here," Roxanne tells him again, "holding you. Sleeping. Happy, here with you."

Megamind sighs softly. "Do I make you happy?"

"You do. Happiest I've ever been."

"Good," he breathes. "You make me happy, too…"

His lips part, his brow smooths. He's out.

Roxanne isn't far behind. She tucks the blanket around the two of them, first, and sets an alarm on her phone that will summon a team of brainbots to come and bring the basket up to their room in a little while. Save them from having to walk through half the lair sticky and uncomfortable. She's planning on a bath later, when they wake up; Megamind's tub is quite luxurious and very large, and they'll both be sore.

But for now she's here, holding and held, loose-limbed and tingling and happier than she can remember being in a long time, with her arms full of supervillain and her heart full of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter is just a short and silly little thing, don't get your hopes up :P
> 
> I hope you liked it! <3 
> 
> Also, I just want to say - DO NOT leave IRL people alone when they're tied up. i took some liberties because it's fanfiction ~~and I didn't feel like going back and figuring out the logistics of how to get the pillow nest and other supplies down there without brainbots~~ , but it's really risky.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxanne wakes before her alarm goes off and squints around at the bright, high-ceilinged room. Huh. Well, that's okay, she can summon the brainbots manually. She unlocks her phone to do so, and finds—huh again. A few texts from Wayne that she'd missed when setting her alarm before falling asleep.

_you need to find megamind. i think he's maybe hurt. 4th sublevel_

_oop. nevermind!_

_hey idk exactly what in the fuckity heck you two were doing all afternoon & i am super sorry to ask, but could you please do it somewhere soundproof next time :P_

Roxanne presses her hand to her mouth so her snort of embarrassed laughter won't wake her partner.

 _Sorry_ , she replies, _yep, will do_.

She groans and shoves her face against the pillow after she sends it, feeling her ears heat. Great! Wayne heard things! Ugh. Whoops. Still, it was sweet of him to text her to find Megamind just in case he was actually injured.

A couple minutes later, her phone buzzes.

_thanks babe. sorry again, you know I've heard that stuff about a bajillion times and usually I don't care! it's just a little different when it's you guys lol. i was gonna do errands today but uhhhhhhhh lmao_

Megamind rolls over. "What's happen?"

Roxanne shows him her phone and he blinks and squints at the little screen, then rolls his eyes and flops onto his back. He raises his voice. "I'll make you some earplugs! You obnoxious flying satellite dish."

Roxanne's phone buzzes.

_that would be great thanks. you shrill little noodle_

"What's he say," Megamind mumbles, rubbing the bridge of his nose and the corners of his eyes.

"He says yes please."

_no i didn't_

Megamind yawns. "No he didn't."

Roxanne scoffs and shoves her phone at him. "All right, you text him then, smartypants. The brainbots are already coming to tow us back up to our room and we can take a bath."

"Ooo, bathtime," Megamind agrees, snuggling into the pillows and tossing one knee over the other, texting spiritedly with his nemesis on his girlfriend's phone. "Bathtime sounds perfect, yes please. With bubbles! I think I've got the formula right this time. Maximum bubbles, minimum mess."

"Won't that be nice," Roxanne yawns.

Several brainbots come zipping over out of the stairwell and the pillow nest hums to life and lifts off the ground for them to grab and tow away. Roxanne cuddles closer to Megamind, ducking under his arm to rest her head on his chest and curl her knees in under his legs. He switches to texting one-handed and tucks her against his side, drapes his legs over hers, kisses her hair almost absently.

Roxanne smiles as they drift up the stairs in the direction of Evil Lair's main levels and Megamind's room. "Love you," she says. "Have to do this again."

"Mmm, yes," Megamind says. "Yes. For longer, next time," he adds. "That was _amazing_. I think—I—think you were right about the auxiliary feedwater pumps being too ambitious, but maybe if we just, um. If you just play with me. Tease me that way, instead of us waiting. Or, or no vibrator! I could go for at _least_ an hour if that vibrator wasn't in play. Two hours, even. I'm sure I could. Do you want to try?"

Roxanne bursts out laughing. "Yes, of course," she tells him. "Of course, we can try anything you want. I'm so happy you liked that."

He rumble-hums _affection_ at her. "I'm so happy you had this idea," he tells her, putting her phone down in favor of slipping his fingers into her hair and rubbing gently. "I'm so—of course you know that I thought no one would ever—but you, you really do want—you like my body, you really do! You thought of a toy just for me, for me specifically," he swallows, "to do something you knew I would like, and I—that means—really a lot to me, Roxanne. Thank you for this. I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Roxanne tells him, squeezing her arm across his body in a fierce hug. "I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i loved the last line of the previous chapter as an ending, but then the text convo with wayne happened and i had to keep it. so it gets its own chapter lol.


End file.
